Be My Escape
by twinkellebright89
Summary: Clare's world is falling apart due to the discovery of her parents divorce. Who will pick up the pieces and will a simple friendship turn into something more? Eclare.
1. Be My Escape

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or its characters.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I wrote this fan fiction back in September on a Word Document, but I finally decided to publish it. It's basically my version of the Eclare relationship beginning with Clare's discovery of her parent's divorce and it kind of goes in its own direction after that. This story switches back and forth between the POV's of Eli and Clare and I will indicate to you whose POV each section is coming from. This is the first fan fiction I have ever published, so I hope you enjoy it and please review.

**Be My Escape  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: Be My Escape **

-Clare's POV-

It was official. My parents were getting a divorce after being happily married for almost 20 years. I didn't even know how to comprehend this unbelievable news. The concept of divorce never crossed my mind before my parents started arguing all the time, which made this pill especially hard to swallow. It all began with "We need to talk," the four words every kid fears when placed my situation. I don't really remember what happened after that because everything just seemed like a blur. I just knew that my parents' marriage is over and I was crying into my pillow up in my room. I thought of my sister Darcy and how much I missed her. She was still in Kenya and probably doesn't even know what's going on. Part of me wanted to call her, but I didn't think I should be the one to tell her our parents are getting a divorce. My cell phone rang. Maybe it's Darcy. Wrong. Eli. I do not need to talk to him right now. I was a mess and I couldn't let him think something was wrong. I hesitate, but I answer the phone anyways.

"What do you want Eli"

"Hi Eli. Thanks for calling how are you?"

I can imagine him smirking on the other end. I bite my lip to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry. I can't talk right now, Eli. Now is not a good time."

I don't say anything for a few moments. A few tears stream down my face.

"Is everything ok?"

Eli asks trying to sound sympathetic. I really don't want anyone to hear me crying, especially Eli. I mean, he is my friend and I like him and all, but I'm just not ready to pour my feelings out to someone I just met.

"Clare. Are you still there?"

I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes and sob.

"Yeah. I'm here, but I have to go. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Before I can hang up, Eli speaks again.

"Don't move. You sound like you need to get out for a bit. I'll be at your house in 5 minutes."

"Eli no! I told you now is not a good time."

But it was too late. Eli was already on his way over.

-Eli's POV-

I knew something was wrong when Clare answered the phone. Even though I don't like her like that, she is still my friend. She's Clare. When I pulled into her driveway, I expect that she would already be waiting for me, but no one was there. I called her cell.

"Clare where are you?"

"Eli, I told you not to come over."

Clare appears at her window and sighs.

"Clare I drove all the way over here. I'm not leaving until you come outside."

"Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll be right down," Clare says before hanging up.

When she gets into my hearse, Morty she bursts into tears.

"Ugh! I'm such an idiot for crying like this in front of you."

I can't help it, but I just laugh. Clare punches me in the arm.

"Ouch. What was that for?"

"I'm crying my eyes out and all you can do is laugh. Thanks a lot Eli.

"I wasn't making fun of you. I was laughing because you are worrying too much about what I think of you. I don't care if you cry Clare, but why don't you tell me what's going on."

Clare stops crying. She is still sobbing, but at least she is starting to calm down.

"My parents argue all day long and I've been falling behind in school because of it. And just now I found out they are getting a divorce."

Now I'm not the one a person would normally turn to when they are need of a shoulder to cry on, but I can't really help myself with Clare. I put my arm around her to comfort her as she gets the last of her tears out.

"You could have told me sooner you know, about your parents arguing. I had no idea what's been going on," I say.

Clare breaks from my grip and stares out the window with sad eyes.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. School was my escape from all the shouting. When I'm at home, I can't concentrate because all they do is fight. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet for once."

I smirk.

"What? Do you have any suggestions?" Clare asks.

I think for a moment and then I remember my noise blockers. I grab them from the backseat of my car and Clare gives me a confused expression.

"Noise blockers? How are they supposed to help?"

"Whenever my parents fight over stupid things, I put these on. I don't hear them fighting, so I can pretend that nothing is wrong."

"I just can't ignore it, Eli. My parents are getting a divorce."

"Just take them anyways. They might come in handy someday."

Clare smiles and takes them from me.

"Thanks. Maybe I can use them to block out your sarcastic remarks."

"Ouch," I say pretending to sound offended. Clare laughs. At least I got her to laugh.

"Ok. Eli. Let's get out of here."

-Clare's POV-

It felt good to cry, even if it was in front of Eli. He actually understands where I'm coming from. I would of never been able to cry like that in front of KC, even when we were dating. Eli and I aren't even dating and I can pour my emotions out to him. We are just friends brought together by a writing assignment.

"You haven't said a word since we left your house." Eli says, seriously.

"I have nothing to say, Eli."

"I don't know. I guess I want to get to know Clare more."

I roll my eyes. "You want to get to know me. And this is coming from Mr. I keep my feelings inside and use noise blockers to ignore my problems."

Eli smirks. "I like to keep you guessing. It keeps things interesting."

Ugh! Why does that crooked smirk have to be so cute? Why is it that every time he looks at me I fall for him? I shake myself out of my fantasy. No Clare. You cannot like Eli. Not now. Not after KC and not when your parents are going through a divorce. A relationship is the last thing you need.

"This is it. You are the first person I've brought here since, never mind," Eli says as he pulls into a deserted parking lot.

I look around for a few moments so I can figure out where we are. I know this place. I have never been here before, but I remember hearing about it somewhere, in English class I believe. No way. I breathe. This is the place Eli talked about in his essay. The place he goes when he needs to forget about everything. I smile. He probably comes here when he misplaces his noise blockers, but why would he bring me here? Does he really care about me, in that way? Ugh. I am not sure if I'm ready for that.

-Eli's POV-

I wanted to take Clare's mind off of everything. I hope she doesn't think I'm moving too fast, but I decided take her to my place. She is just my friend, but I don't like seeing her sad.

"Where did you even find this place?" Clare asks, looking around at the deserted land. I shrug.

"I'm not really sure. One day I was really bummed, so I hopped into Morty and just drove."

"But we are in Toronto and you aren't from here."

I laugh. "I was really upset."

"About your parents?" Clare asks concerned.

I shake my head solemnly. "It's a little more complicated than that."

I take a seat on a rock and burry my face in my hands. Clare takes a seat next to me and puts her arm around me.

"Eli, is everything ok?"

I pull away. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine. Something is wrong and I can tell."

"Nothing is wrong. Now can we just drop this?" I shout.

Clare looks really upset and I could tell I hurt her more than she already is. I didn't mean to yell at Clare. I just can't let her find out my secret. If she ever did, she would never speak to me again. And I couldn't let that happen.

"So your saying you are not going to tell me what is going on after I spilled my heart out to you!"

"Clare I already told you, its complicated."

Clare crosses her arms. She is definitely angry now.

"Well if you can't be honest with me, then maybe we need to end whatever has been going on between us."

"Clare there was never anything between us! We are just friends!" I shout.

Clare throws her purse at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Well maybe you shouldn't of taken me here and lead me to believe we could of been something more!" Clare screams. I hated the fact that I was hurting her like this. "Just take me home, Eli. And after that never call me or talk to me again."

That was all she said before we got into Morty. The drive to Clare's house was completely silent.


	2. Too Hard To Forget

-Clare's POV-

Why! Why! Why do guys have to be so complicated! I plopped myself onto my bed after Eli dropped me off and I cried into my pillow. There was a knock on my door. It better not be Eli begging for my apology. I wiped my eyes before I spoke.

"Who is it?"

My mom opened the door. "Is everything ok Clare? You ran out of the house earlier without saying a word and now you run inside without saying a word."

I looked up at her and blink the last of my tears away.

"Not right now mom, okay."

She sat on the bed next to me and forced me to rest my head in her lap. I wanted to pull away, but I don't.

"No one said the divorce would be easy, but I promise you we will get through it together."

"Its not just about the divorce, mom."

"Is it about that boy Eli you are always talking about? He isn't pressuring you to sleep with you, is he Clare?" My mom asked.

"No mom! Of course he isn't pressuring me to sleep with him! We are just friends!"

My mom sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. But if he does, you can't let him tempt you. You have to stay true to your beliefs."

I sighed. "I know mom. Now if you don't mind, I don't really feel like talking right now."

My mom nods. "No problem honey. If you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. Just because I'm divorcing your father, doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your mom."

I smiled a little. I knew my parents would always love me. But hearing it made me feel a little better.

"I love you too mom."

As soon as she left I rolled over on my bed and closed my eyes. If my parents can both still be there for me during a time of crisis, then couldn't Eli and I get through whatever was going on with him? Ugh! Why do I always do this? I'm talking about us as if we are a couple! Stop it Clare! He doesn't care about you like you care about him! Just save yourself from the pain of getting hurt and forget about him!

-Eli's POV-

School was the last place I wanted to be right now. It was easy to avoid Clare on the weekend, but not at school. We have English together.

"Hey dude. What's up?" Adam said as he approached me at my locker.

"I don't really want to talk right now, Adam." I put on my headphones and walked away, but apparently Adam doesn't get the clue and proceeded to follow me.

"What's wrong with you? Did I do something to piss you off?"

I turned around. "No. Its not you, its Clare."

"Your pissed at Clare? What did she do? Or what did you do? Wait I know! You told her about Julia, didn't you? Dude I thought I told you to hold off on that one!"

Annoyed and totally furious, I cut him off.

"Just shut up already! This is none of your business, Adam! Now can you please just leave me alone?"

"Fine Eli. If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's just fine! And for your information, friends tell each other things. They don' tell each other to mind their own business!" Adam stormed off.

I could tell he was hurt and angry. I didn't mean to hurt him, but he crossed the line. He had no right to intrude on Clare and mines issues. I walked the other way and bumped right into the last person I wanted to see, Clare.

"Wow Eli, just because you seem to hate me doesn't give you the right to knock me down and make me to drop all my books everywhere."

I bent down to help her. "You're actually talking to me?" I smirk.

She grabbed my arm Ouch. That's going to leave a mark. She is much stronger than I imagined.

"Just stop," she said and picked up the rest of her books from off the floor and walked the other way.

"Clare!" I called out.

She turned around. "What, Eli?"

But I couldn't find the words to tell her the truth. I just stood speechless in the middle of the hall feeling like an idiot for leading her on. Clare shook her head. "Goodbye, Eli."

-Clare's POV-

I slowly walked into English class and took a seat by Adam.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." Adam turned to me. "Is there something going on with you and Eli?" "What are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Nothing. Its just earlier today I sensed something was up. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't tell me what's going on. He said it was none of my business. Figures."

Adam and I rolled our eyes simultaneously.

"Eli Goldsworthy keeping his feelings inside. Big surprise."

We chuckled.

"Well maybe he will talk to you."

Now I was really annoyed. "For your information Eli and I are no longer speaking. Now I would like to get through one class without someone bringing up Eli!"

Just then, Eli took a seat behind me. "Did someone mention my name?"

I didn't say anything.

"Clare. We need to talk."

I still didn't say anything.

"Come on Clare. I really want to talk to you."

This time I turned around.

"So its up to you to decide when we can talk now? But when I want to talk, you shut me out."

"It's not like that." Eli said sounding upset.

"Then explain to me what's going on with you!"

"Fine, but not here. Meet me after school on the front steps. I need to take you somewhere."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

During class, I could barely focus on what Miss Dawes was talking about. I kept thinking about what Eli wanted to talk about, or show me? Oh no! What if Eli was keeping something from me? What if he has a girlfriend? Miss Dawes pulled me away from my thoughts.

"Clare," she called probably for the 5th time.

"Yes Miss Dawes?"

"Are you paying attention Miss Edwards?"

"Of course I'm paying attention," I respond nervously.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind telling the class about the symbolism in the final scene of Romeo and Juliet."

"What?" I ask. I obviously wasn't paying attention, but I couldn't tell a teacher that.

"That's what I thought. Mr. Goldsworthy. Can you help Miss Edwards out?"

It was clear that Eli was paying attention, or maybe he just wanted to make me look like an idiot, but he answered the question perfectly.

"Thank you Eli. Clare, you could learn a thing or two from him."

I turn around and Eli smirks. "Your welcome," he says before I turn to face the front once again. This time his smirk didn't make me melt, ok maybe it did a little. Just because I'm pissed at him, doesn't mean I don't find him unbelievably attractive.

-Eli's POV-

What is taking Clare so long? Did she stand me up? Nah. Clare wouldn't do that, or would she? I felt like an idiot just standing here. Just then I saw Clare coming my way, looking a little less than enthused.

"Can we just get this over with?" Clare sighs as we head over to Morty.

"Don't sound so excited." The whole drive is completely silent. I looked over at Clare several times, but she continued to gaze out the window. She must really hate my guts. I pulled over on the side of the road. "This is it," I said. "Is this your house or something?" Clare said flatly. "No. This isn't my house, Clare. This is where the accident happened." "What accident?" Clare asked looking scared. "The accident where I killed my ex-girlfriend." "What!" Clare screamed, as she opened the door. "Clare, stop! Please let me explain." "What is there to explain Eli? Obviously you are a psychopath. You killed your ex-girlfriend!" I'm not one to be emotional. I never express my emotions, but for the third time today, I felt a tear roll down my face. "Please. Let me explain. We got into a fight one night. It was raining. And she took off on her bike. She was really upset and right here at this intersection is where the truck hit her. She was killed instantly. And that is exactly why we can't be together. I can't go through loosing someone like that again. Especially not you." Clare put her hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Eli. It was an accident so you can't stop yourself from having feelings for someone because you blame yourself for something that was out of your control." Its not that easy," I said. She hugged me. "No one said this had to be easy, Eli and you don't have to get over it anytime soon, but you can move on by opening your heart again." "So your ok if we wait a little longer before we get into anything serious? I like you Clare, I do. I'm just not ready to be in a relationship right now. I hope you understand." Clare smiles and nods, she doesn't have to say anything because I know she forgives me. After that I drove her home. "Thanks for making me understand, Eli. But you really have to stop blaming yourself. I'll see you at school tomorrow?" "See you tomorrow," I said. "Someday you and me can be together, I promise," I said once Clare got inside.


	3. The Invite

**Chapter 3: The Invite **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Degrassi or its characters  
><strong>

-Clare's POV-

The next morning, I slept through my alarm. Crap! I'm going to be late. Its not like my parents were home to give me a ride to school. I quickly put on a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and I threw on the first shirt I grabbed from my closet and headed out the door. My stomach let out a huge growl. Great. I'm hungry with no time to grab breakfast, but I couldn't worry about food now. I'm running and panting when a black hearse pulled up next to me.

"Your in a hurry this morning, or are you just getting a morning workout" Eli said with a smirk.

"I overslept. And now I'm going to be late."

"Well I'm going to be late too if you don't hurry up and get in right now."

"Huh."

"I'm offering you a ride to school. A simple thank you would nice," Eli joked.

"Sorry," I said as I hopped in.

We made it to school just as the bell rang. I didn't have time to stop at my locker, so I just ran to class. I took a seat next to Jenna.

"Clare Bear! You look exhausted. Is everything ok?"

"I'm fine Jenna. I was just running late, but Eli gave me a ride."

"So are you two finally official?"

"No, we are taking things slow."

"Why? You two obviously like each other."

Ugh! Jenna can be so nosey. She needed to mind her own business.

"Its between me and Eli, Jenna"

Jenna rolled her eyes and faced the front. I think she got the hint that I wasn't going to go into detail with her about how Eli is still mourning the death of his ex. At lunch I sat with Eli and Adam as usual.

"It looks like you two made up," Adam said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"We talked," I said.

"So does that mean you two are a couple now?"

Eli glared at Adam. Why does everyone want Eli and I to be together?

"Not at the moment," I said.

"We are waiting until we are ready," Eli continued.

"Oh." Adam looked at me and then at Eli. "So you told her about Julia?"

Eli nodded.

"Wait. You told Adam before you told me?"

Eli gave Adam a "thanks a lot" look. "I didn't know how you would take the news."

"But you didn't care how Adam would take the news?" I attempted to get up.

"No. Not really," Eli said, not wanting me to leave.

"Why not?"

"Because Adam is just my friend. And I want to think of you as more than a friend someday. I didn't want to ruin that possibility. That's why I waited so long to tell you."

I sat back down. Eli really did mean well and I thought it was sweet that he wanted to protect me like that.

"Really?"

Eli nodded.

"But you know something like that wouldn't change the way I feel about you," I said.

"I know now," Eli said softly.

"Good. So promise you wont keep anymore secrets from me?"

"Only the illegal things I do. I don't want to get arrested," Eli joked.

The three of us laughed. I love our friendship.

-Clare's POV-

I spent most of that night evaluating my friendship with Eli. The day before, he had told me his biggest secret and I was able to see a side of Eli I've never seen before. A side that is softer and more vulnerable, which is the perfect side to bring home to mom and dad, right? Hold on there, Clare. Don't get ahead of yourself. Bringing Eli home to your parents, especially now would be a big mistake. What if they hate him? On the other, hand, what if they love him? A boy that drives a hearse and dresses in all black, oh they'll love him all right. I didn't know what got me thinking about introducing Eli to my parents all of a sudden, but I couldn't get the thought out of my mind. I could always just invite him over for dinner as a friend and avoid the subject of a potential relationship all together. But if the dinner turns into a disaster it would for sure stop any future relationship from happening indefinitely. I decided to abort this idea and I quickly fell asleep. The next morning at school, I found myself thinking about the subject once again.

"Ugh, just ask him already, he is your friend." I thought to myself out loud. "Ask who what?

Startled, it took me a minute to refresh my thoughts and when I did, I found Eli standing before me.

"Eli! Did your mother ever tell you its rude to sneak up on people when they are thinking?"

Eli shrugged. "Nope."

Its now or never Clare, just get it over with. "I have a strange offer to propose to you."

Eli smirked. "You are talking to me, Clare, I can handle it. How strange can your offer be?"

"Wh-what are you doing tonight," I stuttered.

"Nothing, why?"

"I was wondering, and feel free to say no, but how would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight and meet my parents? As a friend, nothing else."

I hope he doesn't think I'm moving too fast. Oh no! What if he thinks I'm moving too fast and I push him away? It was only yesterday that he told me about Julia.

"Sure. It would be cool to meet your parents."

My jaw dropped and Eli laughed.

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

I smiled. "No. Your teeth are fine. I thought you were going to say no."

"Now why would I ever say no to you?"

I smiled. "I don't know, forget I said anything. So does 7 sound good?"

"It's a date."

"No, Eli. It's not a date. Its just dinner with my parents."

Eli rolled his eyes. "I know. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be if I said date."

-Eli's POV-

Was this a date? I stared blankly into the mirror. Clare said it wasn't, but I still want to impress her parents because I really want them to like me. It is very unlike me, but I check myself at least five times before I feel I look presentable enough for Clare's parents. I'm not even wearing all black this time. I was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, a white shirt with a black jacket, and a red scarf to finish it off. That should impress them right? I took one last look in the mirror before heading out. Wait? Should I bring something to show I'm a good guest? What do you even bring to a dinner? Do I even have time to get something? I cannot be late! No. I just need to go straight to Clare's house and try not to make an idiot out of myself. I am over thinking this night way too much as it is. I'm just having dinner at a friend's house, a friend I like very much. I pulled into Clare's driveway. I never thought of what her parents would think about Morty. Stop it Eli! You are over thinking things again! Get out of your car and knock on the door.

-Clare's POV-

"Will you two promise me you won't fight when Eli is here? He is my friend and I don't want anything to go wrong?"

"I will behave if he behaves."

My mom was obviously talking about my dad.

"Mom I'm serious!"

"I am too. I can't guarantee tonight will go off without a hitch. This isn't exactly the best time to have guests over."

I sighed. "So you are saying I should tell Eli he can't come over anymore?"

"Of course not. Even though you sprang this dinner plan on us last minute, we will try to make it a nice night for you an your friend Eli."

At least my mom was willing to corporate. Hopefully my dad will do the same.

**Knock, Knock**

"That must be Eli!" I screamed and ran to answer the door. "Eli, you are just in time." I sounded nervous and Eli could tell.

"What is the matter with you?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm just a little nervous about my parents."

"Don't sweat it. Tonight is going to be great," Eli smirked.

I hope so, I think to myself and Eli and I head to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad. This is my friend Eli. Eli, these are my parents."

"Hello Mrs. Edwards, Mr. Edwards. Thank you for having me over for dinner tonight." Eli is so polite. He even shook their hands. I'm impressed. My parents look impressed.

"Well it's a pleasure having you," my dad says. "Take a seat." Maybe tonight won't be so bad after all.

**A/N: What did you think? I thought it was decent. What do you think will happen at dinner? Please review. I would really appreciate your feedback. I've been getting e-mails saying that people have been adding this to their favorite stories, but I like reviews to. I'd love you forever if you do.  
><strong>


End file.
